Seulement vide
by middreaminspirations
Summary: La mort fonçait vers moi avec un bruit d’enfer, projetant des étincelles de fureur et laissant derrière elle un arrière goût de caoutchouc brûlé. Merde, pensai-je, une seconde avant d’être percutée de plein fouet.Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. La mort fonçait vers moi avec un bruit d'enfer, projetant des étincelles de fureur et laissant derrière elle un arrière goût de caoutchouc brûlé. Merde, pensai-je, une seconde avant d'être percutée de plein fouet.

1.

J'aime le noir. J'aime quand il fait noir, c'est un des seuls moments ou on ne doit plus se cacher. Je déteste le blanc. Contrairement aux autres, je ne trouve pas que c'est signe de pureté, c'est seulement vide.

Tout était blanc. Une odeur de désinfectant, non, de stérilisant flottait dans l'air. J'en eus un haut le cœur. Me redressant, je sentis une main qui essayait de me plaquer au lit ou j'étais couchée. Je m'obligeai à ouvrir les yeux.

J'eus presque le souffle coupé. Cet homme était magnifique. Je me sentis horriblement stupide et honteuse car la pensée ridicule –suis-je au paradis? -me traversa l'esprit. Voyons, me ressaisis-je, si le paradis est aussi douloureux, autant aller en enfer.

-Doucement jeune fille, vous êtes encore beaucoup trop sonnée pour vous lever comme ça. Je suis le docteur Cullen. Vous êtes à l'hôpital de Forks.

-Quoi? À l'hôpital! M'écriai-je.

Ça y était, la catastrophe. Ils avaient nécessairement dût faire des prélèvements et des analyses de mon sang, de mes os et de tout le reste. Je jaugeai ce docteur Cullen prudemment pour voir s'il avait découvert quelque chose de louche. Il observait mes yeux démesurés calmement avec un air avenant, mais je jurerais avoir perçu une étincelle de curiosité dans son regard.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

- Mmm.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas me sauver par la fenêtre sous ses yeux : j'allais devoir attendre une chance de m'évader plus discrètement. De toute façon, je doutai de mes facultés pour l'instant, je me sentais un peu bizarre.

- Vous êtes un mystère, jeune fille.

Une bouffée de panique m'envahie.

- Forks est une petite ville et pourtant personne ne semble vous connaître. Nous n'avons retrouvé nul véhicule pouvant vous appartenir. Vous n'êtes quand même pas venu à Forks à pieds?

Je déglutis. Il ne pouvait deviner à quel point il était tombé pile. Il parut remarquer mon malaise et je maudis intérieurement mon visage expressif.

-J'ai beau essayer, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit avant l'accident.

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. En fait, je ne me rappelais plus de ce qui s'était passé après l'accident, un détail.

-Vraiment? Me demanda le docteur. Il avait l'air un peu surpris. Je ne savais pas s'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas sous-estimé la force de l'impact ou s'il croyait que je le menais en bateau.

Ça se corsait. C'est ce moment que choisit quelqu'un pour entrer dans la chambre. Merveilleux! Une diversion. Je me retournai pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant et ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. En fait ce hoquet était tellement énorme que je me mis à tousser, m'étouffant avec mon air. Pathétique.

-Carlisle, Anne m'a demandé de te remettre ça. Il lui tendis un dossier.

-Merci Jasper. Tu reste encore avec nous?

-Non, je dois retrouver Alice à la maison.

-Très bien alors à ce soir.

-Au revoir. Oh! Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Edward doit arriver dans quelques minutes. Il veut voir comment va la marmotte qu'il a ramassée sur le bord de la route.

Il me regarda et me fit une grimace espiègle. J'étais par contre trop bouche bée pour répondre d'une quelconque manière. Heureusement il sortit avant d'avoir le temps de me prendre pour une vraie demeurée.

Le Docteur Cullen, lui, n'avait rien raté de ma réaction. Le Jasper en question était aussi beau que lui! Mais dans quelle ville de top models étais-je tombée?

-C'était mon fils, Jasper, me dit-il.

-Ah.

Bien sûr, ça expliquait tout. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

- C'est mon dossier?

-En effet.

-Mmm, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé docteur? Ça s'est passé si vite.

En fait, je n'avais rien vu venir et j'en avais un peu honte. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de me faire prendre par surprise.

-Je vais d'abord vous demander votre nom, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Elena.

-Enchanté Elena. Excuse-moi, je vais t'expliquer. Après tout, tu dois être morte d'inquiétude et rongée par la curiosité.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

Il feuilleta quelques pages de mon dossier, trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de les lire, remarquai-je.

-Apparemment, une voiture a dérapé sur la route 101 à cause de la pluie battante. Tu devais marcher sur le bord de celle-ci, lorsque mon fils t'a vu et t'a poussé vers les bois pour éviter que la voiture ne te frappe. Par contre, en vous poussant, il t'a fait percuter un arbre de plein fouet. Tu t'es cogné la tête très fort. Ta voiture était-elle en panne?

L'ironie de la situation ne m'échappa pas. Seulement, l'étrangeté d'un fils de médecin qui fait une ballade dans les bois pendant un orage m'apparu. Je stockai cette information dans un coin de mon cerveau.

-Edward est votre autre fils? Demandais-je en espérant qu'il oublierait la question qu'il venait de me poser. Ça fonctionna.

-Oui. Je vois que rien ne t'échappe.

Je trouvais surtout étrange qu'un homme aussi jeune ait déjà deux fils assez vieux.

-Et bien, même si j'ai un mal de tête désastreux, j'aimerais bien remercier Edward car sans lui, je ne serais sûrement pas ici pour m'en plaindre.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin à la pensée qu'une simple voiture aurait pu me tuer. Cependant, le fait qu'un jeune garçon aie pu m'assommer contre un arbre me fit tiquer. Une autre information à laquelle je devrais réfléchir plus tard. Pour l'instant, ça augmentait ma curiosité. Je devais rencontrer l'autre fils du docteur Cullen.

Le regard de celui-ci s'assombris.

- Bien sûr, dit-il. D'ailleurs, il veut aussi faire ta connaissance.

Une désapprobation évidente suintait de ses paroles. Elle ne me démonta pas le moins du monde.

-Quand serait-ce possible?

-Du calme jeune fille. Je te rappelle que tu dois te remettre d'un accident grave. Tu va devoir malheureusement passer une série de tests.

Non! Pensai-je.

-S'il vous plait, voyons cela plus tard.

Trois coups légers frappés à la porte l'empêchèrent de répondre.

-Entres, Edward. Dit le docteur avec un soupir de défaite.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et je ressentis une petite excitation à l'idée de voir à quoi ressemblait l'autre fils du docteur. Quand celui-ci entra, je ne poussai aucun cri. Je ne m'étouffai pas avec mon air. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tout d'un coup, je ne me rappelais plus comment respirer. Une voix dans ma tête se demanda vaguement combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir comme ça.

Cet homme était la plus belle chose que je n'avais jamais vu! Il n'était pas blond, comme son père et son frère, mais il avait les cheveux d'un brun tirant sur le roux. Sa mâchoire carrée, ses yeux dorés, ses lèvres bien définies, sa peau plus blanche que les murs. Il ne ressemblait pas autant à un top model que les deux autres. Il émanait plutôt de lui une espèce de beauté naturelle, féroce.

J'essayai de regarder le reste de son corps, mais lorsque j'arrivai enfin à détacher mes yeux de son visage, des points noirs embrouillèrent ma vue. Je me rendais vaguement compte que le docteur me parlait, mais je ne l'entendais qu'à travers un épais brouillard, comme s'il avait parlé à travers un oreiller. La petite voix sortant des tréfonds de mon crâne criait. Lorsque je portai attention à ce qu'elle disait, je me rendis compte qu'elle me couvrait d'insultes.

-Oh! Laissai-je échapper. Et je pris de grandes goulées d'air. Bien entendu, j'avais réussi à me rendre totalement ridicule. Pauvre idiote : oublier de respirer. Voilà la première impression que je faisais à l'homme de mes rêves. La voix dans ma tête, sarcastique cette fois, remarqua : beau à couper le souffle.

Il me fixait avec des yeux ronds, comme sous le choc. Il devait être surpris. Il ne devait pas passer inaperçu auprès des filles mais ce devait être la première fois qu'une de celles-ci était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le docteur Cullen avait une main sur mon épaule et me secouait doucement. Sa main était glacée à travers la chemise d'hôpital lilas. Génial, je n'osais même pas imaginer de quoi avaient l'air mes cheveux après cet accident sous l'orage. Je n'avais décidément aucune chance avec cet Edward. J'étais même surprise qu'il ne se soit pas encore sauvé en courant.

-Euuh..., furent ses premières paroles.

Même ce son était mélodieux lorsqu'il sortait de sa bouche.

C'est alors que le monstre s'agita en moi. Oh non! Mon défaut le plus humiliant venait de se réveiller. Lorsque j'étais nerveuse, je me mettais à parler. À dire n'importe quoi. Des stupidités qui en général laissaient des froids inconfortables.

-Hey salut, j'ai entendu dire que c'était toi qui m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et qui a du même coup faillit me tuer.

-Hmmm.

-C'est bon, il n'y a pas trop de dommages. Il n'y avait de toutes façons pas grand chose à endommager là-dedans!

Et je me donnai trois coups sur le crâne.

Grossière erreur.

Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps, ni la concentration nécessaire pour réaliser à quel point j'avais mal à la tête. Ces trois coups avaient avivé une douleur fulgurante qui me traversa la tête d'un bord à l'autre, soulevant un cris de douleur atroce.

-Mon Dieu, est-ce que ça va? Il s'approcha de moi, dans main tendue, dans un geste instinctif de protection, mais dès qu'il fût à moins d'un mètre, il plissa le nez et recula à toute vitesse au fond de la pièce, le visage dans les mains.

-Désolée, c'est possible que je sente un peu mauvais, je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai pris une douche.

(Seigneur, abattez-moi quelqu'un!)

Le docteur me regarda avec un air étonné. Et, ô surprise, un silence de malaise s'installa.

Edward releva enfin la tête avec un soupir. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'une immense détresse. Le docteur, Carlisle si j'avais bien compris, le regarda d'un air interrogatif et Edward lui répondit par un hochement de tête à peine perceptible qui ne m'échappa pas. Il m'intriguait réellement, mais avant que j'aie le temps de lui poser quelque question que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il.

-Hey! Attends!

Je n'allais décidément pas le laisser partir avant qu'il ait répondu à mes questions. Le fait qu'il ait été capable de m'assommer contre un arbre en me lançant dessus était trop incroyable. Je ne croyais pas que l'adrénaline puisse avoir un effet si puissant.

Je me levai, prête à partir à sa poursuite. J'étais arrivée au milieu de la pièce lorsque deux choses se produirent simultanément. Premièrement, des points noirs se mirent à danser devant mes yeux pour une deuxième fois : je m'étais levée trop vite et du coup, je me remis à tituber. De plus, un éclair de douleur se répandit dans mon bras droit à partir de l'intérieur du coude : je venais d'arracher violemment ma perfusion.

Je n'y prêtai pratiquement aucune attention et me mis à courir vers le corridor ou l'Apollon avait disparu. Je pris instinctivement à gauche et continuai mon chemin en laissant une traînée de sang sur le sol derrière moi. Je devais avoir l'air démente, les yeux égarés et les joues rougies par le stress. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi je tenais à ce point à lui parler, mais j'avais cette impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose, une information qui serait capitale pour moi.

J'étais beaucoup plus sonnée par mon coup sur la tête que je ne l'aurais cru. Je n'avais même pas pensé à demander à Carlisle combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. L'accident remontait-il à quelques heures, quelques jours? D'ailleurs je trouvais très étrange que le docteur n'ait pas essayé de m'arrêter lorsque je m'étais levé. Il était resté assis sur mon lit, un air de désapprobation peint sur son magnifique visage.

J'étais en train de me perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs, et je doutais de plus en plus de retrouver Edward. La force qu'il avait dût user pour me projeter contre un arbre et me blesser avait du être ahurissante. Je n'étais pas comme les autres. Je n'étais même plus certaine d'être humaine. Il y avait maintenant deux ans qu'un événement atroce avait chamboulé ma vie. Chamboulé n'était même pas le mot. J'aurais carrément pu dire que cette agression avait mit fin à ma vie. Ma vie humaine du moins, la seule que je connaissais.

J'avais été mordue à la base du cou par un fou furieux qui s'était introduit chez mes parents et qui, après avoir égorgé tous les membres de ma famille, s'était jeté sur moi pour boire mon sang en me mordant au niveau du cœur. Heureusement, Ryan, mon petit ami à l'époque était entré à ce moment et voyant le carnage, s'était mit à crier et avait alerté les voisins. Il m'avait ainsi sauvé la vie car il avait servi de diversion et mon agresseur m'avait lâché avant de m'avoir totalement achevé. Malheureusement aussi, car il s'était alors rué sur lui pour le faire taire et lui avait tordu le coup d'un geste sec et rapide avec l'aisance que confère l'habitude, avant de s'enfuir si vite qu'il avait eu l'air flou. J'avais presque été totalement vidée de mon sang.

Alors, la douleur était apparue. Une douleur insoutenable, l'impression que toutes mes veines étaient en train de fondre, que ma peau était en feu, que des milliers de couteaux entraient et sortaient sans relâche de mon ventre. Les ambulanciers étaient arrivés. Mon agresseur fou n'avait laissé aucune trace de sa présence, aucun témoin pour le confirmer à part moi, agonisante et criant sur le sol. En me transfusant du sang, ils avaient vu que je criais moins, ils avaient finit par vider le peu qui en restait tout en m'injectant celui d'un donneur inconnu.

La douleur m'avait enfin laissé tranquille. Le poison présent dans mon sang n'y était plus, mais il avait eu le temps de faire ses dommages. Il avait changé mon corps, l'avait modifié, l'avait rendu plus fort, plus résistant, plus rapide, il m'avait rendu, et j'avais un peu honte de l'avouer, plus intelligente. J'étais cependant bien consciente qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire son effet, que s'il l'avait eu, il m'aurait sûrement tué. Ce venin avait exacerbé toutes mes qualités, il avait amplifié chez moi tous les côtés positifs, toutes mes forces, autant psychologiques que physiques.

Je continuais à courir, ne sachant maintenant plus très bien pourquoi. Je savais pertinemment que je ne le retrouverais pas. Je m'arrêtai près d'un chariot et pris une bande en rouleau pour en entourer mon bras. Le sang formait une longue coulisse descendant le long de mon bras pour aller goutter au bout de mon index. Dégoûtée, je l'essuyai rapidement. Je détestais la vue du sang. Je la supportais même avec peine. J'en avais assez vu dans ma vie.

Je me remis à avancer, à la marche maintenant. J'errai dans ces couloirs vides. Je m'étais rendue dans une aile en rénovation non-utilisée de l'hôpital, totalement vide. Cela me rassurait. Après ma transformation, je n'étais même pas encore sortie de l'hôpital que des policiers venaient m'interroger sur le massacre dont j'étais la principale suspecte. Dès que j'en avais eu l'occasion après leur interrogatoire, je m'étais sauvée par la fenêtre (qui se trouvait au sixième étage) et j'étais disparue dans la nuit. Depuis ce temps, chaque fois que quelqu'un posait les yeux sur moi, j'avais peur qu'il ne devine. J'avais peur qu'il ne se mette à crier, terrifié par le monstre que j'étais.

Je pris une soudaine goulée d'air et me figeai. Un Adonis se tenait devant moi et m'observait. Il avait l'air apeuré. On aurait dit qu'il me prenait pour un démon venu le chercher pour l'emmener vers les enfers. Edward avait la bouche ouverte, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, mais que les mots s'étaient perdus dans le chemin menant de sa tête à sa bouche. Je m'approchai de lui, pas à pas. Il tremblait des pieds à la tête, me fixant avec horreur.


	2. Chapter 2

-Arrête! Me cria-t-il en s'écrasant contre le mur derrière lui.

Malgré moi, je lui obéis. Il y avait tellement de désespoir dans sa voix. Qu'étais-je donc en train de lui infliger?

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je.

-Tu t'es blessé.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Comment? Me demanda-t-il.

C'était le premier semblant de conversation que j'avais avec lui, j'allais en profiter.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais branchée à une perfusion.

Il rit. D'un rire nerveux, mais il se décolla un peu du mur.

-Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison tu m'as suivit?

-J'ai besoin de réponses.

Je l'avais apparemment pris par surprise. Peu importe ce à quoi il s'attendait, ce n'était certainement pas à ça.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit-il.

J'étais tentée de répondre moi non plus. Je ne savais même pas quelles questions je voulais lui poser. De son côté, il était évident qu'il essayait de gagner du temps, tout comme moi. Peut-être essayait-il aussi de me distraire, mais de quoi?

-Tu dois être incroyablement fort pour avoir réussit à me projeter contre un arbre au point de m'assommer sur le coup, lui dis-je.

-L'adrénaline, me répondit-il. Sa réponse avait fusé, automatique : un mensonge qu'il avait l'air d'avoir répété trop souvent.

Je m'approchai, d'un pas. Il se figea. Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un se figer de la sorte. Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue, et la blancheur de sa peau rendait l'illusion encore plus saisissante.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu? Lui demandai-je.

Il se mit à scruter mon visage. Si attentivement que je rougis, devenant pudique. Il cherchait probablement dans mes yeux, dans mes traits, une réponse à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui dis-je.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je te mens?

-Avant de te rencontrer, jamais je n'aurais cru possible que qui que ce soit puisse m'assommer d'une quelconque manière.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Disons que j'ai la tête dure, ajoutai-je.

-Tu as quand même reçu tout un coup. J'en suis navré. Tu devrais retourner dans ton lit te reposer, tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller du tout, tu es toute blanche.

-Tu me raccompagnes?

Cette requête avait l'air de l'ennuyer, mais il hocha tout de même la tête, et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il m'emboîta le pas.

Il ne dit rien tout le long du trajet. Il se tenait à côté de moi, à distance d'un bras et faisait bien attention à ne jamais s'approcher d'avantage. On aurait même dit qu'il ne respirait pas.

J'étais un peu anxieuse de croiser le regard de Carlisle lorsque je revins dans la chambre, mais celui-ci paraissait très satisfait et ses yeux ne quittaient pas Edward. Je me couchai sur le lit avec la ferme intention de continuer mon interrogatoire, mais cet oreiller était soudain incroyablement confortable. Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte. J'entendais des voix lointaines dans mon rêve. Je ne savais pas si elles étaient réelles ou non, mais je leur prêtai attention quand même. Je compris que c'était eux et qu'ils me croyaient encore endormie, ce qui n'était plus le cas. Je continuai de jouer le jeu, pour voir ce que j'apprendrais.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ça, murmurait Carlisle. Le coup qu'elle a reçu aurait dut la mettre K.O. pour douze bonnes heures, mais elle s'est réveillé à peine quinze minutes plus tard sans même une bosse. Elle a refusé qu'on lui fasse passer des examens, mais j'ai l'impression que son crâne a tout encaissé sans problèmes. Son inconscience était sûrement due au fait que son cerveau ai cogné contre l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cette résistance est presque impossible pour une humaine de sa constitution.

-Presque, répondit Edward.

-Edward, réprimanda le premier, elle s'est levé et t'a poursuivie. Elle a _arraché_ sa perfusion et a continué sa route sans sourciller. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Je sais, soupira Edward, j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Mon cœur se mit à battre violemment. Pas normale, disons.

-Tu parles de ton attirance pour elle?

-Pour son sang.

-Plus qu'un autre?

-Plus que le sang de tous réunis. Je n'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort. J'ai pourtant plusieurs années de pratique à endurer ma soif, mais lorsque j'ai sentis le sien, c'est comme si je n'étais plus moi-même.

-Mais tu arrives pourtant à rester à côté d'elle maintenant.

-Je sais. Depuis que je lui ai parlé, j'ai repris un certain contrôle. C'est encore très difficile, mai j'arrive à le supporter et à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Depuis que tu lui as parlé?

Il soupira.

-Oui, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a quelque chose de très attachant. Elle a tout le temps cet air de défi dans les yeux, comme si elle était prête à se battre avec toi à tout moment. Cette fougue, je lui trouve quelque chose d'adorable.

Ses paroles me faisaient penser à une autre situation que j'avais vécu. Sa soif de mon sang, me sauter dessus, son attitude. Seigneur, il était de la même espèce que le cinglé qu m'avait agressé, qui m'avait transformé, qui m'avait tué.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement. Ils étaient debout au pied de mon lit et discutaient tranquillement. Une panique immense s'empara de moi. Bien entendu qu'il était assez fort pour me balancer contre un arbre. Il était bien assez fort pour me tuer. C'était un vampire.

Je bondis, debout sur mon lit, mon regard fixé sur ce monstre. Tous les deux se retournèrent vivement, me regardant, très étonnés. Je sautai sur la table de chevet, mon agilité déployée par la peur. Je m'accrochai à la lampe et me balançai pour ensuite sauter sur le rebord de la fenêtre. J'étais totalement hystérique. Je bondis ensuite vers la petite lucarne au-dessus de mon lit. J'arrivai à grandes peines à me hisser dans la cavité du mur et me réfugiai au fond, collée contre la fenêtre qui m'inondait de soleil.

Les yeux d'Edward apparurent au bout de mon petit tunnel, et je poussai un cri.

-N'aie pas peur, dit-il.

Je le regardais avec des yeux terrorisés.

-Tu ne boiras jamais mon sang, espèce de cinglé! Pas encore! Criai-je.

-C'est promis, dit-il dans un souffle.

Je le regardai, médusée. Ma folie passagère venait de s'éteindre avec cette promesse.

-Euh, quoi?

-Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, dit-il, mais il avait l'air de vouloir s'en convaincre lui-même.

-Je vais approcher, continua-t-il. Ce sera étrange, mais n'aie pas peur s'il te plait.

Je ne répondis pas, ce qu'il dût prendre pour un consentement, car il grimpa me rejoindre avec plus de grâce et d'agilité que je n'en serais jamais capable. Mes yeux déjà très grands, s'arrondirent alors aux limites du possible. Sous le soleil, sa peau s'était mise à scintiller de milles feux, comme si elle avait été entièrement incrustée de diamants. C'était magnifique.

-Woh, fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Il me servit un sourire en coins charmant, tout en baissant les yeux. Il s'assit près de moi.

-Tu vois, je ne mords pas, dit-il.

-Très drôle.

2.

Le sommeil me rendait vulnérable et je détestais cela. La morsure m'avait rendu plus résistante -je pouvais passer beaucoup de temps sans dormir- mais pas immunisée. Il fallait que je dorme à un moment ou à un autre. J'étais peut-être paranoïaque, mais mon esprit refusait de s'assoupir s'il ne se sentait pas en totale sécurité. Tant de choses pouvaient m'arriver pendant que je dormais. C'est pourquoi je passais mon temps à lutter contre le sommeil.

Je regardai par la fenêtre de la Mercedes. J'aimais bien le luxe discret que cette voiture possédait. Je m'appliquais de toutes mes forces à ne pas regarder à ma droite. Assis près de moi, Edward souriait. Il avait l'air heureux et satisfait, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que mon esprit avait baissé sa garde au moment ou j'en avais eu le plus besoin. Me laisser m'endormir, à la merci de deux vampires! J'analysais la situation, essayant de mettre en ordre dans ma tête la multitude d'informations. Oui, je m'étais assoupie. Il ne m'était cependant rien arrivé et ça, c'était peut-être un signe concernant la confiance que je pouvais accorder à Edward et Carlisle. Mon instinct de survie n'avait décelé aucun danger et, pour l'instant, je lui ferais confiance. Ensuite, je pensai à Jasper, l'autre fils du docteur. Lui aussi était-il un vampire? Probablement. Et cette Alice dont il avait parlé? À combien de membres s'élevait cette famille de prédateurs, et étaient-ils tous dignes de confiance? J'allais bientôt le savoir, et pas vraiment de mon plein gré.

Edward avait usé de ses charmes pour me convaincre de sortir de ma cachette et de le suivre, et cela, je ne lui pardonnerais pas de sitôt. Il faut dire qu'il était excessivement charmeur, car il avait même réussis à me convaincre de venir loger dans la tanière de sa vampire de famille, puisque je n'avais pour l'instant nul part ou aller et que je ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôpital indéfiniment. Qu'est-ce qui me prenais? Mon pire cauchemar, ma crainte ultime se matérialisait devant moi, et je la lassais m'inviter à un pyjama party? Logiquement, rationnellement, c'était ce qui se passait. Par contre, mon intuition me disait tout autre chose. Puisque c'était elle qui m'avait maintenue en vie jusqu'ici, je n'en douterais pas maintenant. Il fallait l'avouer, j'étais très excitée à l'idée d'aller loger chez les Cullens. Observer de plus près comment vivaient les membres d'une race dont je faisais presque partie. Enfin, je ne me sentais plus aussi seule. Ils étaient un peu comme moi et ça me suffisait amplement, car j'étais beaucoup plus près d'être un vampire que d'être humaine.

Nous bifurquâmes dans une allée presque totalement camouflée par les arbres. Edward continuait à me fixer, et je devinais par son regard amusé (que je distinguais du coin de l'œil seulement car je n'avais toujours pas consentie à arrêter de le bouder) que mes yeux devaient être extraordinairement arrondis par la surprise. Je m'étais attendue à un énorme et morbide château du XVIIe siècle. À la limite, à une grotte, mais pas à une villa blanche illuminée dans une clairière aussi soudaine que bien taillée.

-Guh!

-Alors, ça te plait? Me demanda Edward.

-Ça peut aller, marmonnais-je.

Lorsque nous entrâmes, je ne pu empêcher mes muscles de se raidir. Cet endroit avait beau être magnifique et chaleureux, il était quand même remplit de vampires inconnus.

Ça me faisait drôle de penser le mot vampire aussi aisément tout d'un coup. Comme si le fait d'en avoir rencontré deux de manière convenable (et non dans un bain de sang) avait rendu réel leurs existence. Ce mot trottait depuis longtemps au fond de mon crâne, mais j'avais le sentiment que si je l'autorisais à surgir, j'allais basculer dans la folie. Après tout, pouvais-je réellement me fier à mes souvenirs de cette attaque? Qui avais-je pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de divaguer? Qui était là pour me dire que je n'avais pas rêvé, que lui aussi avait vu la même chose? Personne.

L'intérieur de la maison était baigné de la faible lumière qui perçait à travers les nuages. C'était grand, ouvert, propre et agréable. Tout avait des teintes de blanc. Les divans à ma gauche qui délimitaient le salon du hall, les murs, le luxueux tapis qui avait l'air incroyablement moelleux et les quelques vases remplis de roses blanches séchées ainsi que les tableaux accrochés aux murs, s'agençant judicieusement avec le reste du décor. Tout ceci respirait le calme et le confort. Au centre de cette gigantesque pièce se tenaient cinq personnes d'une beauté époustouflante, dont la peau s'harmonisait avec la blancheur des murs.

Cinq!

Seigneur, c'était pire que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ils étaient en tout sept vampires pour une ville aussi minuscule que Forks! Une bouffée de panique m'envahie en pensant à toutes les pauvres victimes que ces monstres pouvaient faire. Toutes les morts inexpliquées, toutes les vengeances inassouvies. Je me mis à respirer beaucoup trop fort, j'étais même au bord de la crise d'hyper ventilation. Edward, qui se tenait à côté de moi et qui surveillait de près ma réaction, cru que j'étais effrayée par les membres de sa famille. Je croisai enfin son regard et j'y vu une profonde angoisse. Je ne comprenais que trop bien comment ma réaction le peinait. Je savais à quel point on peut craindre que les gens nous repoussent parce qu'ils ont peur de nous. Je voulais le rassurer, mais j'étais incapable de parler. Je paniquais. Les victimes étaient un sujet qui me touchait trop profondément, parce que, cent fois plus que le regret d'avoir perdu la vie dans cette attaque, je regrettais, non, je mourais de tristesse d'avoir perdu mes proches dans ce carnage. J'aurais tellement aimé mourir seule plutôt que de causer autant d'innocentes victimes. La mort de Ryan était celle qui me dévastait le plus, je n'en étais pas encore totalement remise.

Je ne voyais plus très clair. J'avais du mal à me rappeler ou j'étais, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer même en avalant d'immenses goulées d'air.

C'est alors qu'Edward coupa ma crise nette. Qu'il me réconforta, me ramena à moi et me fit me sentir infiniment bien tout cela à la fois.

Il me prit dans ses bras.


End file.
